Trials of a Jedi knight
by LiamG124
Summary: This story follows the story of a young boy Marcus Orion who would grow to be a great jedi knight although along the way he will face many trials which make him question no only his allegiance but if he is truely worthy of being a Jedi. I suck at summaries please read and any reviews would be appreciated


Jedi master Geali Wilon stepped off of her landing craft which had just landed on Alderaan, once again the noble families were fighting the 2 main families involved being the house of Organa and the relatively smaller house of Jhul. Gaeli was greeted by a rather tall but well built male in his mid to late 30's his eyes bore the stress and lack of sleep no doubt brought on by the continued conflict."Master Jedi it is an honour to welcome you to Alderaan, although I wish it could be under better terms" said the so far unnamed man. "I am Cassius Organa my father sent me to speak to you in his place as he is currently trying to arrange the peace talks with the Jhuls."

"Good, I would like to start the peace talks as soon as possible" said Gaeli, the years had been very kind the the Jedi master even though she was nearly 60 she still retained her youthful looks and stamina, she wore basic brown robes that most other Jedi wore and her brown greying hair was held back in a basic ponytail she cited many a time Jedi have no need for fancy looks and trinkets. Cassius and his men lead the Jedi master through the halls of house Organa she noted the large number of Guards in the great hall no doubt stationed by the Captain of the Guard primarily for the negotiations. They arrived at the room in which the negotiations were to take place, in the centre of the room was a large table which a large group were already gathered around,

one of Cassius' men announced the arrival of the Jedi, "my lord Jedi master Gaeli Wilon has arrived' the man then stood back towards the door as the Master took her seat. "Hmph so you decided to bring a Jedi to these negotiations did you Organa? I thought these talks were supposed to be fair but instead you bring your senates puppets here" said Duke Syrus Jhul in a rough voice the man was obviously well into his 80's his greasy grey hair barely covering his bald spot and his fat belly spilling over his shirt. "Come now Syrus we're both gentlemen here I simply invited the Jedi here to over see the negotiations and make sure they don't get out of hand" said Nalus Organa, unlike Jhul Organa was a man who for his years was in very good shape his hair was jet black and had only started greying at the sides he gave off an aura of calm whist still being an incredibly intimidating man. "Fine let us begin then old friend" scoffed Jhul.

The negotiations went on for what felt like days but eventually both sides had agreed to a cease fire until further negotiations could be arranged. Gaeli left the chamber with Cassius and his father."Thank you for your assistance master Jedi we would be honoured for you to stay here tonight as our personal guest" said Cassius coming to a stop in the centre of the room. "Thank you but I'm afraid I must be getting back to Coruscant" said Gaeli with a noticeable lack of energy in her voice. "I insist master Jedi, and besides the last shuttle to Coruscant left over an hour ago, im afraid until tomorrow you're stuck here" said Nalus gesturing to one of his servants and ordering them to make a room up for the Jedi.

the Jedi master remained in the quarters provided to her most of the night and was in a deep meditation when she sensed something she hadn't sensed away from the temple for a long time she felt Soneone with an incredibly strong conmection to the force near by. She opened her eyes to see a young boy no older then 5 or 6 peeking in at her from the doorway he had a messy mop of brown hair which covered most of his forehead. H-hello you're the Jedi right?" Said the boy. "Yes I am why do you ask?" Said Gaeli standing and making her way to the door. "My mother is a servant here she told me that a great Jedi hero was staying in the palace" said the young boy with great excitement in his voice.

Gaeli couldn't help but smile the young boy was so full of life and energy and she could sense a great amount of potential in the boy he much reminded her of herself at a young age. "Well your mother was right there is a Jedi here but I am no hero" laughed the Jedi master stepping out of the room and kneeling down till the boy was at eye level. "What is your name young man?" Asked the elderly master, she could sense a lot of anxiety and shyness in the boy at being asked this question. " my name...my name is Marcus, Marcus Orion" said the young boy standing up straight. "It's very nice to meet you Marcus im Gaeli" said the old Jedi master smiling at Marcus. "Marcus may I ask you something?" The Jedi master placing a hand on the boys shoulder. "Y-yes mam" stuttered Marcus not knowing what an earth a Jedi Would want to know from him they were the smartest and bravest people in the galaxy through his eyes. "Have you even done things you couldn't explain sometimes maybe moving things without touching them perhaps?" Asked Gaeli noticing the boys head dropping down to the floor. "Yes mam" said the young boy underneath a mumble. Gaeli just stared at the boy for a while not knowing what to think or do until she finally spoke again, "it's nothing to be ashamed of Marcus in fact it's something you could use for good, however it is getting very late and im sure your up after your bedtime now off you get " laughed the Jedi master looking at the boy with a reassuring smile.

for the rest of the night the Gaeli pondered the boys fate, should she take him to Coruscant to be tested or leave him here? he was older then most children the council would accept for training but leaving him here to the life of a servant seemed like such a waste of his abilities.

The next morning had come and Gaeli had decided to approach the boys parents, she found out that they lived in a small modest house just outside the walls of the palace. She approached the house and saw the young boy playing alone. "Hello Marcus how are you today?" Asked Gaeli kneeling down to be at eye level with the boy. "I'm fine master Jedi, what about yourself?" Asked the boy with the same excited grin as the 1st time he had seen her. "I'm very good thank you Marcus are your parents around?"asked the Gaeli with a faint smile. "Yeah they are, mum the Jedi i told you about wants to talk to you" shouted the boy before returning to his toys.

Gaeli stepped through the door to see a rather young woman in her mid 20's and a man sitting and eating his breakfast in the corner. "Oh you're the Jedi Marcus told us so much about im sorry if he disturbed you master Jedi please have a seat" said the woman pointed towards the table where the man was sitting. "Thank you Marcus is actually the reason why I'm here" said the Jedi master sitting down upon the chair. "What would a Jedi want with my boy" said the man who had sat up from his breakfast and was now staring at the Jedi master. "Well I believe that the force is unusually strong with Marcus and Id like to take him to Coruscant to be tested". "Absolutely not there's no way I'm going to let you take my boy away for one of your Jedi adventures hes staying here where he has an opportunity to make something of himself he's going to fix speeders with jacamar when he's old enough and it will bring a great honour to our family" said Marcus's father with obvious anger and mistrust in his tone. "But sweetheart is that all you want for our son to be stuck here for the rest of his life as a servant?" Asked Marcus's mother holding her husbands hand. "What's so bad about being a servant my father was a servant and his father before him now show this Jedi to the door this conversation is over " said Marcus father returning to his breakfast. "I'm sorry he can be very temperamental at times said Marcus's mother stepping outside with Gaeli and watching her son play with his toys. "Can you give him a better life then us and will he be safe as a Jedi?" Asked Marcus's mother turning to face the Jedi master with tears in her eyes. "I can not promise anything but I promise he will receive the best training in the galaxy and he will be a powerful Jedi" said Gaeli placing her arms underneath her robes. Marcus's mother closed her eyes for a while and when she opened them she said "please take him give him something better then being a servant here, I'll explain to yohan why I went behind his back once you've gone, he never really cared for Marcus anyway". Marcus's mother walked up to him and said "Marcus sweetheart I need you to go now with the Jedi she's going to take you away to be one of them". "You're coming too though right mum?" Asked the boy. Tears started to stream down her face "I can't go with you my son Jedi can't have attachments like that but believe me when I say I love you so much" said Marcus's mother hugging the boy tight. "Will I ever get to see you again?" Asked the boy holding back the tears. "I don't know but I'll always be right there" said Marcus's mother pointing to where the boys heart was. The boy gave his mother one final tight embrace before following the Jedi master towards the space port


End file.
